Vampire's Diary
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: Aku tak pernah memakai hati. Aku tak pernah jatuh hati. Aku tak pernah patah hati. Karena aku tak punya hati/Dia, Draco Lucius Malfoy, pemuda abadi yang hidup dalam kematiannya/"Kau percaya vampir?"/"Ya, karena aku MEMBENCINYA!"/AU. RnR? :)
1. Chapter iii : Prolog

**a DraMione (vampire version) fiction request by ****Farah Zhafira****. Well, this's special for u, Farah dear … and for the all of my lovely readers of course :) Hope u like it, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|Vampire's Diary|**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua tokoh dalam fict ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda J.K. Rowling.

But all of idea and imagination, of course belong to me :)

There's nothing any profit I take from writing this fiction.

**Genre :**

Supranatural, Romance, Mystery

**Rated : T**

**Warning!**

AU, vampir fict, OOC?

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf),

dan juga maaf atas berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

**|H**a**p**p**y R**e**a**d**i**n**g, g**u**y**s** … B**u**t**,** DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! RnR p**l**e**a**s**e

**.**

**.**

**Aku tak pernah memakai hati,**

**Aku tak pernah jatuh hati,**

**Aku tak pernah patah hati,**

**Karena aku tak punya hati …**

**.**

"Kau percaya vampir?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Benarkah? Mengapa? _Well,_ umm, maksudku banyak yang beranggapan bahwa vampir hanya mitos."

"Aku percaya pada vampir karena aku MEMBENCINYA!"

.

.

**Harry Potter © J.K****.**** Rowling**

**Vampire's Diar****y © Ms. Loony Lovegood**

**.**

**|Prolog|**

**.**

**.**

**London, 29 Januari 2009**

Lembayung senja menoreh guratan jingga spektrum temaram di kanvas cakrawala. Tapak kesederhanaannya lantas mulai mengusik bayang-bayang keangkuhan sang malam di balik tirai otokrasi jagat semesta.

Pemuda bersurai platina-pucat itu duduk terpekur, mengabaikan rintik hujan yang perlahan mulai menghujam bumi seiring dengan langit yang menggulung pekat tepat di atasnya. Mengabaikan kulit pias _ivory_-nya yang perlahan mulai basah terguyur rinai dari sang langit yang tengah menangis.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam—meskipun secara teknis hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Toh, ia sudah tak punya hati, apalagi … jantung. Ya, aku sama sekali tak bermain-main dengan ucapanku, karena nyatanya ia memang seorang pemuda tanpa hati. Dia hanya seorang pemuda abadi yang hidup dalam kematiannya. Ah, memang cukup sulit untuk menjelaskannya tapi … Percayalah.

Dia, **Draco Lucius Malfoy**, si pemuda abadi tanpa hati … yang hidup dalam kematiannya.

**.**

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

**.**

**London, 29 Januari 1719**

**Aku tak pernah memakai hati,**

**Aku tak pernah jatuh hati,**

**Aku tak pernah patah hati,**

**Karena aku tak punya hati …**

Berulang kali pemuda itu menyuarakan prinsip hidupnya—meskipun secara teknis ia nyaris tak memiliki kehidupan. Permata _argent_-nya bergerak cepat, meneliti keadaan sekitarnya yang kini tampak begitu kacau. Oh, jangan heran. Kacau yang kumaksud di sini adalah kacau dalam artian sebenarnya, kacau yang sebagaimana mestinya.

Langit masih setia menangis, menumpahkan gemuruh kesedihannya dalam kuantitas yang tak main-main. Badai menerjang tanpa ampun, menerbangkan segala sesuatu yang dapat dijangkaunya. Kaki-kaki renik tak berdosa saling berlarian ke sana-ke mari, berusaha menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Jeritan kesakitan serta teriakan ketakutan sukses menyumpal telinga orang-orang di tempat itu. Pepohonan pun tak mau kalah, bergoyang rapuh menambah aura mencekam dunia malam.

Tapi siapa peduli? Semuanya sibuk saling menyelamatkan diri dari serangan Kaum Vampir yang datang tiba-tiba. Tak ada yang tahu dan tak ada yang mau malam itu terjadi. Sama halnya dengan seorang gadis bersurai cokelat yang kini tengah berdiri ketakutan di balik seleretan pepohonan. Peluh serta air matanya telah bercampur dengan buliran-buliran rinai hujan yang mengguyur ganas.

"Tolong, jangan ganggu aku! Kumohon." Gadis itu mulai terisak dalam keputus-asaannya. Sesosok pemuda bersurai platina dengan pupil semerah darah serta taring setajam Basilisk—salah satu hewan mitos yang paling terkenal dengan taring tajamnya—kini telah berada dalam jarak ber-radius lebih kurang dua meter darinya.

Manik cokelat karamelnya membeliak penuh awas, bibir merah ranumnya kini berganti menjadi pucat, sepucat rembulan malam. Kaki-kaki reniknya tak henti-hentinya membawanya dalam langkah-langkah kecil yang sebenarnya tak cukup membantu aksi pelariannya.

Hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga ke sumsum-sumsum tulang belakang seolah tak berpengaruh besar baginya. Meskipun malam telah berganti dinihari, gadis itu masih teguh untuk tak mati sia-sia di tempat itu—setidaknya ia tak mau mati konyol hanya karena seorang vampir yang menghisap habis darahnya.

"Tolong, kumohon … Jangan sakiti aku." Gadis itu belum menyerah, masih terus berusaha memohon agar vampir tampan itu segera menjauhinya. _Well_, jujur, gadis itu sempat merasa terpana dan terpesona oleh garis wajah menawan sang pemuda—yang sayangnya ternyata seorang vampir penghisap darah itu.

Entah mengapa, seiring dengan meluncurnya serentetan ucapan itu dari sela-sela geligi sang gadis yang saling bergemeletuk kedinginan, kini tiba-tiba netra semerah darah milik pemuda itu berbinar menyilaukan sebelum akhirnya berganti warna menjadi sorot biru-kelabu yang sangat menawan. Sedetik, gadis itu merasa tak memercayai penglihatannya. Apa yang terjadi?

Oh, mata itu. Mata kelabu yang sangat menawan. Andai saja dia pemuda normal, pasti aku akan jatuh hati pa—

"Draco! Tunggu apa lagi? Sebentar lagi matahari terbit, cepat selesaikan sebelum kita kehabisan waktu!" pekikan nyaring seorang wanita berwajah anjing Pug terdengar menerobos indra dengar gadis itu, membuatnya kembali dari pusaran bawah sadar yang sempat menghipnotisnya selama beberapa saat.

'Oh, jadi dia memiliki nama? Dan … namanya Draco?' batin gadis itu tatkala dilihatnya sang pemuda di hadapannya menoleh ke arah kawanannya seraya mengangguk. Melalui ekor matanya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaan sekitarnya yang kini seolah telah bertransformsi menjadi lautan darah. Mayat-mayat tergeletak di mana-mana lengkap dengan kondisi leher mereka yang terbuka mengerikan. Mengundang bulu kuduk siapa saja yang menyaksikannya meremang dalam ketakutan.

"Kumohon … Tolong, lepaskan aku," gadis itu berujar lemah, tampak tegar sekaligus pasrah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya, kembali menaruh atensinya pada sosok gadis di hadapannya, menyeringai samar melalui taring-taring panjangnya seraya beringsut mendekat. Matanya kembali berubah warna semerah darah, pertanda bahwa nafsu memburunya telah kembali, memasuki level akhir.

Gadis cantik bersurai cokelat ikal itu merasakan tungkai kakinya yang mulai melemah seiring dengan tatapan lapar yang terus menghujamnya tepat di ulu hatinya. Ia jatuh terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar di tempat itu. Ia hanya bisa menangis sekuat yang ia bisa ketika dilihatnya pemuda vampir itu telah menggapainya dalam satu sentakan kuat.

Mengendus aroma tubuh yang menguar tajam dari sosok gadis di depannya, campuran aroma stroberi dan vanila yang sangat menenangkan. Sedetik, pemuda itu nyaris membatalkan niatnya dan membiarkan gadis itu agar tetap hidup. Akan tetapi sisi lain dari hatinya kembali bersorak menjunjung prinsipnya.

'aku tak pernah memakai hati, aku tak pernah jatuh hati, aku tak pernah patah hati. Karena aku tak punya hati …'

Seiring dengan gemaan relungnya yang begitu memuakkan itu, akhirnya dengan berat hati ia pun mulai menancapkan taring-taring tajamnya dalam-dalam ke leher jenjang putih nan mulus gadis bersurai cokelat di pelukannya. Samar-samar ia mendengar lenguhan pelan sebelum gadis itu benar-benar terbujur kaku kehabisan darah.

"A … Ak—aku … Men—mencintaimu, se…sejak kali pertama melihatmu, Draco … Meskipun a..aku harus menyerahkan ji…jiwaku pa—padamu."

DEG!

Sesuatu di dalam tubuh pemuda itu berdenyar nyaman. Tapi apa gerangan 'sesuatu' itu? Bukankah dia hanya seorang pemuda abadi tanpa hati?

**.**

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, mate! Ayo pulang!" sentak seorang pemuda berkulit gelap tiba-tiba, yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai platina.

"Apa? Err, aku belum mau pulang, Blaise. Kau duluan saja," ujarnya malas. Manik sekelam jelaga milik pemuda yang disapa Blaise itu membulat sempurna.

"Hey! Sekarang hujan, bodoh! Apa kau mau terkena hipotermia karena kedinginan?" Sontak pemuda platina yang sedari tadi terlihat merenung itu tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan seorang Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, Blaise … Jangan membuatku tertawa. Bahkan kita tak punya jantung!" Ia mendengus, melirik ke arah sahabatnya.

"Ah, ya … Aku lupa." Cengiran lebar terpatri di wajah hitam manis Blaise. "Tapi apapun itu, kita harus pulang sekarang!"

Draco Malfoy tertawa kering sebelum akhirnya menjawab setengah mengejek, "Iya, Ma'am …" Blaise pun mendelik sebal ke arahnya. Tapi toh, Draco tak peduli. Mereka sudah terlampau sering seperti ini sebelumnya.

Namun sesaat sebelum kedua pemuda itu hendak terbang—dalam artian sebenarnya—, tiba-tiba saja sorot fokus perak Draco menangkap sosok yang dirasanya sudah tak asing baginya. Bahkan ia merasa telah begitu familiar dengan wajah itu. Tapi … siapa?

Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk mecari celah-celah memori yang barangkali saja tercecer dalam kepalanya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tak bisa mengingat apa pun—sebelum ….

"Oh, sampai jumpa, Hermione! _See u tomorrow_!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang keriting melambai ceria ke arah sosok gadis cantik dengan surai cokelat ikal mengembang. Sementara gadis berambut blonde—err, pirang kotor sepunggung lebih di sisi lainnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hati-hati, Hermione … Kurasa … ada aura negatif di sekitarmu," ujar gadis blonde yang satunya tadi. Suaranya terdengar melamun dan kurang fokus. Sementara sang gadis yang disapa dengan nama 'Hermione' itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"_Well,_ Luna … Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktumu dengan buku-buku gaib," dengus Hermione pelan, seolah sahabatnya itu sudah terlampau sering berkata serupa padanya.

"Tapi Hermione, kurasa Luna ada benarnya. Kau tahu? Terakhir Won-Won tak mengindahkan perkataann Luna, ia ditimpa kemalangan." Lavender Brown, sosok gadis keriting itu membulatkan matanya, seolah hendak menambah efek dramatis dari perkataannya barusan.

"Oh, _just shut up ur mouth, guys!_ Aku tidak takut, bahkan terhadap vampir terkutuk sekalipun!" Bersamaan dengan perkataannya itu, gemuruh petir tetiba menyambar memancarkan kilatan tak bersahabatnya. Lavender tampak ketakutan dan terkejut, ia menempel erat ke sisi tubuh Luna Lovegood di sebelahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua pemuda tengah menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Salah satu dari mereka menyeringai penuh muslihat, manik kelabunya seketika berubah semerah darah seiring dengan gumaman pelan yang mencuat keluar dari bibir setipis sari apelnya.

"_Really? Well, girl, we'll see that_ …" Seringai masih terkembang di wajah tirus pemuda bersurai platina itu sebelum langit kembali menumpahkan kesedihannya lewat gemuruh hujan yang tak kenal ampun mengguyur jagat raya kota London.

.

.

**Bersambung …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo! Satu lagi fict abal dari Loony :D …

Oke, fict ini merupakan fict request-an dari salah seorang pembaca setia saya, Farah Zhafira—yang katanya 'tak menyukai vampir', tapi justru penasaran dengan kisah vampir setelah melihat sebuah picture dgn karakter Dramione and others disertai tulisan 'Vampire's Diary'. Well, saya harap setelah baca fict ini, kamu bisa suka dengan vampir, ya, dear :) Tapi maaf banget kalau ternyata fict ini sama sekali tidak sesuai harapan kamu. Alurnya juga tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepala saya, sih ._.

Btw, thanks for reading, guys … Mmh, according to u, should I to continue this fict? Let me know ur opinion, so, **REVIEW**? :)

.

.

**Salam,**

**Miss Loony**

**.**

**.**

**P.S. : Apakah "VAMPIRE'S DIARY" sebelumnya merupakan sebuah judul dari sebuah buku/film atau apa gitu? Well, kalau emang iya, jujur saya gak tahu sama sekali ._. *outdated banget***


	2. Chapter 1 : Diari Keabadian

**|Vampire's Diary|**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua tokoh dalam fict ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda J.K. Rowling.

But all of idea and imagination, of course belong to me :)

There's nothing any profit I take from writing this fiction.

**Genre :**

Supernatural, Romance, Mystery

**Rated : T**

**Warning!**

AU, vampir fict, OOC?

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf),

dan juga maaf atas berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

**|H**a**p**p**y R**e**a**d**i**n**g, g**u**y**s** … B**u**t**,** DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! RnR p**l**e**a**s**e

**.**

**.**

**Aku tak pernah memakai hati,**

**Aku tak pernah jatuh hati,**

**Aku tak pernah patah hati,**

**Karena aku tak punya hati …**

**.**

"Kau percaya vampir?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Benarkah? Mengapa? _Well,_ umm, maksudku banyak yang beranggapan bahwa vampir hanya mitos."

"Aku percaya pada vampir karena aku MEMBENCINYA!"

.

.

**Harry Potter © J.K****.**** Rowling**

**Vampire's Diar****y © Ms. Loony Lovegood**

**.**

**Chapter 2 (Chapter 1) : Diari Keabadian**

**.**

**.**

_**Kemarin, di malam kelabu itu. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.**_

_**Merasa sesuatu kembali terulang setelah tepat dua ratus sembilan puluh tahun berlalu.**_

_**Merasa sesuatu kembali menyesaki dadaku.**_

_**Merasa sesuatu—yang aku tak tahu entah apa—kembali berdenyar melintasi sudut elasiku.**_

_**Yang aku tahu, setelah dua ratus sembilan puluh tahun berlalu, itu adalah kali pertamanya aku kembali merasakan sensasi aneh seperti ini.**_

Jemari pucat Draco berhenti menari di atas selembar kertas usang sebuah buku bersampul hijau lumut di hadapannya. Permata _argent_-nya memindai dengan cermat rentetan kupletan kalimat yang baru saja ia rangkai di sana.

Ia menghirup udara kosong dari sekitarnya, memainkan pena bulu di sekitar jari-jemarinya. Ia bahkan tak ingat sejak kapan dirinya mulai melampiaskan segala perasaannya di dalam buku tua itu.

Aneh. Sungguh aneh. Ia bahkan berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hanyalah makhluk yang tak lebih dari sekadar jiwa tanpa hati yang hidup dalam kematiannya. Entahlah, ia pun tak mengerti sebenarnya.

"Oi, _mate_!" Sebuah tepukan cukup keras mendarat sukses di atas bahu kanannya. Membuat sang empunya bahu menggeram pelan dari balik geliginya yang masih terkatup rapat. Bahkan ia tak perlu susah payah untuk menengok siapa pengunjung 'baik hati' yang baru saja menginterupsi aktivitasnya.

"Woa! Sejak kapan kau seperti Pansy yang hobi berkutat dengan sebuah diari?" Blaise Zabini, sang _'trouble maker'_ menengok sebuah buku tua bersampul hijau lumut dari balik bahu Draco. Tak lupa ia menekankan suaranya tepat di kata 'diari'.

Pemuda bersurai platina itu mendengus sebentar lantas menjawab sekenanya, "_Well_, sejak kau menyukai _Aunty_ Bella." Blaise nyaris menjerit mendengar jawaban_ innocent_ Draco.

"Jangan menggosip yang tidak-tidak, Draco …" Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menyahut dengan wajah datar sebelum manik sekelam jelaganya membeliak takjub menyadari sesuatu.

"I..itu mi..milikmu?" Telunjuknya mengarah ke arah sebuah diari yang kini sudah tertutup rapat di hadapan Draco. Namun pemuda bernetra _bluish-grayish _itu tak lantas menjawab, ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Blaise seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ma…maksudku, itu benar milikmu, _mate_?"

"Menurutmu?" Pemuda bermarga Malfoy itu memutar permata peraknya dengan bosan, membuat Blaise Zabini semakin berjengit tak percaya.

"Ja..jadi benar itu milikmu?" Sebenarnya ia masih belum puas akan jawaban ambigu Draco. Sebab bagaimanapun, jujur jika ia diminta menjawab pertanyaan sahabat karibnya itu dengan todongan 'menurutmu', jelas Blaise akan berkata bahwa menurutnya itu bukanlah milik seorang Draco Malfoy. _Right?_

Draco menghembuskan napas keras—meskipun itu hanya tak lebih dari 'tarikan udara kosong'. "_Well_, ini MILIKKU, Blaise … Puas?" ujarnya lamat-lamat, menekankan suara _husky_-nya di kata 'milikku'. Pemuda yang disapa Blaise itu hanya bisa membeliakkan sorot kelamnya takjub—lagi—sekaligus tak percaya selama beberapa saat, lengkap dengan posisi rahang terbuka yang nyaris jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau tahu Draco, bahwa diari yang kaumiliki itu bukan sekadar diari biasa?"

"Mak—"

"Kau tahu Draco, bahwa diari yang kaumiliki itu adalah diari keabadian?"

"Ap—"

"Kau tahu Draco, bahwa diari itu hanya ada TIGA di dunia?!"

"Aku—"

"Kau tahu Draco, kalau diari it—"

"KAU TAHU BLAISE, KALAU DARI TADI KAU HANYA MENJERIT TIDAK JELAS DAN MENGABAIKANKU?!" gertak pemuda bersorot kelabu itu habis sabar. Urat-urat di keningnya kini mulai mendesak di balik kulit piasnya.

Percayalah, Blaise benar-benar menyebalkan. Super-duper menyebalkan. Sungguh.

"_"

"Err, ma—maaf, Draco," ujarnya sedikit merasa bersalah. "Aku hanya terbawa suasana, sungguh." Blaise menunduk dalam-dalam. Sepasang kakinya di bawah sana bergerak-gerak tak nyaman—gelisah. Sejenak, entah mengapa manik pekatnya begitu tertarik untuk menelisik setiap bagian lantai kamar sang sahabat karib—yang kini sepertinya sudah terlanjur marah kepadanya. Melihat itu, Draco merasa sedikit dijalari perasaan tak enak terhadap Blaise. Bagaimanapun, tentulah hal tersebut hanya lantaran betapa takjubnya seorang Blaise Zabini terhadap buku diarinya, kan? Err—yang katanya diari keabadian, eh? Oke, mari kita luruskan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan diari keabadian, Blaise?" Draco memulai. Secepat komet di angkasa, pemuda tinggi tegap itu mengangkat kepalanya kelewat cepat.

"Kau tak marah padaku?" tanyanya tak percaya, yang hanya dibalas gelengan kecil oleh Draco. "Benarkah? Oh, Draco! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" Tak disangka-sangka pemuda pecinta darah perawan itu melompat memeluk Draco—yang sebenarnya sedang dalam posisi sama sekali tak siap. Nyaris saja pemuda tampan bermata kelabu setajam elang itu terjungkal jatuh dari duduknya. Ya, nyaris. Berterima kasihlah kepada meja kayu berpelitur mewah yang menahannya.

"ZABINI!" Teriakan melengking Draco berbaur dengan debu di udara.

"Oh, maaf." Seiring dengan cengiran lebar yang terpatri di wajah hitam manisnya, Blaise Zabini mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Draco. Sementara pemuda yang baru saja ditimpa 'kemalangan' itu hanya mendengus sebal, keningnya berkerut-kerut kesal di atas pendaran netranya yang berpijar menahan amarah.

"Baiklah, mari kujelaskan—"

"Memang sebaiknya begitu," potong Draco tak cukup sabar.

"Kau tahu? Bah—"

"Tidak."

"Oh, _please_ … Biarkan aku menjelaskan, Pirang!" Kini giliran Blaise yang mendengus sebal, membuat Draco menyeringai samar di balik bibir setipis sari apelnya.

"Diari yang sama persis dengan milikmu itu adalah **Diari Keabadian**. Diari yang konon memiliki kekuatan luar biasa." Jeda sebentar, kelereng hitam Blaise bergulir penuh selidik ke arah Draco, menunggu reaksi pemuda tampan itu. Namun lantaran ekspresi Draco yang masih belum sesuai dengan harapannya, maka ia pun mendengus lantas kembali larut dalam elusidasinya yang sempat tertunda. "Kau tahu? Diari seperti itu hanya ada tiga di dunia. TIGA, _mate_!" Netranya membulat, berbinar penuh provokasi agar Draco bisa tersulut dalam euforia takjub bersamanya.

"Benarkah?" Sayang, hanya itu yang tercuat keluar dari kerongkongan sang pemuda Malfoy, membuat Blaise Zabini beringsut mendekat ke arahnya dan …

"Berhenti menjeduk-jedukkan kepalamu, Blaise …" Draco menarik tengkuk Blaise menjauhi mejanya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa senang memiliki barang yang sangat eksklusif seperti itu?"

"Err, sedikit."

"Oh, ayolah, Draco … _Open your eyes_! _How lucky you are, mate_! Diari Keabadian hanya ada tiga di dunia dan kau termasuk salah satu orang—ralat, maksudku vampir yang sangat beruntung karena memiliki satu di antaranya!" Draco mengernyit, alisnya berkedut-kedut penuh inspeksi.

"Dan kau tahu siapa dua makhluk lainnya yang beruntung itu?"

"Sayangnya aku hanya tahu bahwa satu di antaranya dimiliki oleh klan Wood. Dan yang terakhir kudengar bahwa diari itu tepatnya jatuh ke tangan Oliver Wood, _well_ yah, seorang _Chupacabra_(*).

"_El Chupacabra_ maksudmu?" Blaise mengangguk mantap.

"Dan … itu artinya kini hanya ada satu Diari Keabadian yang tersisa," tutup pemuda itu mengakhiri ekspektasi panjang lebarnya. Maniknya menatap Draco insitif.

"Kau tahu, Draco? Akan sangat berbahaya apabila ketiga legasi tersebut disatukan. Jadi kusarankan agar kau berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang." Blaise memasang air muka serius diiringi dengan manik sangsi yang terpeta di wajah pias Draco.

**.**

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai meninggi di angkasa, gumpalan awan saling berarak menyusup terik eksepsional hawa panas yang mulai menyengat epidermis kulit. Namun seperti biasa, kota London tampak lengang di jam-jam makan siang seperti ini.

Sesosok gadis cantik bersurai cokelat _curly _berjalan tergesa meretas jalan ke arah sebuah _Luncheonette_—restoran yang menyediakan makan siang dan makanan-makanan ringan. Gadis itu sengaja memilih tempat tersebut untuk mengisi perutnya; di samping ia tak terlalu lapar, ia pun termasuk seseorang yang tak begitu menyukai makanan siang dengan porsi berat—yang tentu saja hanya akan menambah bobot tubuhnya. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyukai kemungkinan itu. Oh, percayalah … Hampir semua gadis tidak ingin memiliki lemak yang bergelambir di sisi-sisi tubuh mereka, 'kan?

Gadis itu berbelok masuk ke sebuah _Luncheonette _yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari kampusnya—sama sekali tak menyadari sepasang netra abu yang berpendar insitif mengekori gerak-geriknya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya Hermione—si gadis jenius berambut ikal itu memutar tumitnya meninggalkan _Luncheonette_ milik Madam Rosmerta. Kaki-kaki reniknya terpacu tegas meretas jalan yang mulai padat dilalu-lalangi orang-orang yang telah kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Namun di tengah perjalanannya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal—merasa seolah dirinya tengah diuntit seseorang. Langkahnya terhenti, manik karamelnya berpendar awas—penuh kehati-hatian sebelum rambut ikal mengembangnya ikut bergoyang tatkala sang empunya berbalik secara tiba-tiba.

'Hap! Dapat kau!' Sedetik gadis itu hendak bersorak riang sebelum permata cokelat emasnya tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan sama sekali di balik punggungnya. Ia menghembuskan napas keras melalui hidung mungil berbintiknya—membenamkan kelopak matanya sesaat dalam kegamangan pikirannya; menggeleng, lantas kembali menyusuri jalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang nan impasif. Bagaimanapun ia harus tetap rileks, 'kan?

Gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung besar yang menjulang tinggi nyaris membelah langit. Tulisan _'Hogwarts University'_ terpampang apik di jalan masuk sebelum gerbang kokoh membatasi gedung tersebut dari pandangan.

Sesosok pemuda berpakaian tebal serba hitam menyeringai senang di balik seleretan pepohonan. Jubahnya berkibar di balik siluetnya yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan bayang-bayang mentari seiring dengan deplesi _power_ yang mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Ah, lain kali ia harus berguru pada Lucius agar dapat bertahan lebih lama di bawah pancaran terik matahari. Bagaimanapun ini menyiksanya, kau tahu.

**.**

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

**.**

"_Dad_ … Aku mau sekolah." Mata kelabu sesosok pria yang tengah sibuk membaca _Daily Vampire_ itu bergerak pelan beralih menatap sang putra yang kini sedang duduk berpangku dagu di hadapannya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah menuntut penjelasan secara tersirat, sementara wajahnya tersetel datar seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?" Sesosok wanita cantik nan elegan dengan surai pirang diselingi hitam beranjak masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Ia meletakkan secangkir darah Unicorn—salah satu makhluk gaib yang terkenal dengan kesuciannya—beraroma melati di depan suaminya, Lucius Malfoy. Pria itu melirik sebentar sebelum sorot abunya kembali terarah tepat ke fokus sang putra semata wayang, Draco Malfoy. Dilipatnya _Daily Vampire_ yang tadi dibacanya dengan lagak anggun sebelum bibir tipisnya menyeruput pelan darah Unicorn yang tersaji di depannya.

"_Mum_ … Aku mau sekolah," ulang pemuda tampan itu—kali ini pada ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy née Black. Wanita yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Lucius itu hanya melirik sang suami sepersekian detik sebelum manik _bluish_-nya sukses tertumbuk ke arah Draco.

"_Well_, kau bisa masuk '_Immortal University_', Draco _dear_," Narcissa berasumsi dengan lengan yang tersilang gemulai. Sementara Lucius terlihat setuju dengan anggukan samarnya yang sedikit tertangkap oleh ujung perak sang Malfoy muda.

"Immortal University? Mum, tapi bukan itu yang aku ingin—"

"Kau menolaknya? Sayang, itu adalah universitas terbaik di dunia kita. Semua kalangan elite menuntut ilmu di sana—"

"Dan keluarga kita merupakan salah satu kalangan elite yang paling diperhitungkan," potong Lucius.

"Yah, ayahmu benar, Draco. Di sana merupakan tempat yang paling cocok untukmu," Narcissa berujar asertif seraya melempar senyum merekah dari bibirnya yang terpoles _lipstick_ semerah darah. Bagaimanapun ia tetap sangat menyayangi putra satu-satunya itu. Entahlah, bahkan keabadian tidak dapat menghalanginya untuk menyimpan rasa afeksi yang teramat besar bagi keluarganya.

"Tapi _Mum_, aku ingin bersekolah di sekolah manusia."

Hening.

"_"

"_"

"Apa maksudmu?" Lucius yang pertama kali menyahut di tengah keheningan.

"_Well_, kurasa _Dad_ cukup cerdas untuk mengerti maksudku," jawab Draco setengah malas.

"Jangan kurang ajar, Draco!" geram Lucius yang kini sudah berdiri dari kursi mewah berlengannya.

"Sabar, Lucius." Narcissa ikut bangkit seraya mengelus-elus punggung suaminya penuh _amatory_. "Kurasa Draco cukup punya alasan untuk meminta hal itu." Kini netra biru cemerlangnya menelisik Draco lebih dalam, seolah berusaha menggali jawaban logis yang terpeta entah bagaimana di serebrum kepala sang putra kesayangan. Sementara pemuda yang kini tengah dihujam tatapan setajam belati itu justru hanya diam bergeming, mungkin sedang meramu peneraan yang bisa diterima oleh sang Malfoy Senior, khususnya ayahnya, Lucius.

Draco menghirup udara kosong dari sekitarnya sebelum menyahut pelan. Diam-diam ia berdoa agar alasan belakanya nanti akan diterima lapang hati oleh kedua orang tuanya—meski kemungkinannya terlampau lebih kecil dibanding kemungkinan seseorang dapat menghitung jumlah gemintang di langit gelap pada bulan Januari.

"Ini berhubungan dengan …" Jeda sebentar, pemuda platina itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada tak begitu yakin, "Diari Keabadian."

**.**

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

**.**

"Woa, _mate_! Aku tak percaya bahwa Malfoy Senior akan membiarkanmu semudah itu bersekolah di sekolah yang, err—" Blaise nampak menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Sejujurnya ia hanya bingung untuk mencari kata yang pas.

"_Well_, aku mengerti maksudmu, Blaise. Tapi sungguh, entah mengapa aku sangat tertarik untuk—"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tertarik dengan salah satu gadis manusia yang ada di sana, _mate_!" Pemuda vampir keturunan Italia itu sedikit membeliak menatap Draco dengan pandangan yang begitu menyiratkan keterkejutan luar biasa—terbukti dengan bola mata onyx-nya yang melebar nyaris sempurna.

'Ya! Tujuan utamaku sebenarnya,' Draco membatin sangsi—sangsi terhadap tindakannya sekaligus sangsi akan konstansi nuraninya. Namun bukan Malfoy namanya jika ia harus menyangkal semudah menidurkan bayi Drakula! Tentu saja itu sangat atipikal seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Hahahahahahahahaha … Ka—kau se..serius menanggapi perkataanku, Draco?"

'Sial! Ternyata Blaise hanya memancingku.'

"Hey, _boy_! Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda!" ungkap Blaise seolah tahu kanal serebrasi seorang Draco Malfoy. "_Hell_! Bahkan Duyung mengandung pun tak akan percaya kalau kau ingin bersekolah di sana lantaran terpikat dengan seorang gadis biasa, yang darahnya begitu nikmat unuk kita santap!" Blaise Zabini melanjutkan ucapannya sambil sesekali terkekeh pelan mengingat raut muka Draco yang sempat menegang—entah karena apa.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

**.**

"Lavender, kau tahu Luna ke mana?" tanya sebuah suara lembut, suara seorang gadis manis beriris cokelat cemerlang yang kini tengah duduk tenang di sebuah ruangan dengan dominasi biru-putih yang lumayan kental.

"Tunggu sebentar, Won-Won." Gadis baksem itu mengedip dengan genit sebelum lehernya terputar tiga puluh derajat ke belakang, menghadap ke arah seorang gadis yang baru saja menanyainya. Sementara pemuda berambut merah dengan hidung panjang serta bintik-bintik di wajahnya—yang disapa dengan sebutan 'Won-Won' itu kini kembali larut dalam percakapan lainnya bersama sosok pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan dua lingkaran minus yang membingkai apik sepasang emerald-nya.

"Kau bilang apa, 'Mione?" Sekali lagi, Lavender Brown mengedipkan matanya berlebihan, menyebabkan kelopak berlapis bulu mata palsunya bergerak seirama seiring dengan naik-turunnya gelungan rambut _dirty-blonde_-nya ketika ia berbalik penuh semangat.

"Luna tak masuk? Kau tahu dia ke mana?" Hermione, si gadis cantik nan jenius itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuh mungilnya ke depan—penasaran—dengan raut muka yang terlihat cukup cemas—tipikal sahabat karib.

"Oh, Luna tadi pagi sempat mengabariku, ia tak bisa masuk hari ini. Si Nargle, kelinci kesayangannya itu katanya sakit," papar Lavender. "Dan oh ya, ia juga sempat bilang kalau tadi ia pun menghubungimu, tapi entahlah." Tangan Lavender mengibas di udara kosong. Dengan segera Hermione mengecek ponselnya, dan benar saja. Tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Luna tertera di sana.

"Oh, _shit_. Aku sama sekali tak dengar," Hermione mendesah agak kecewa.

"_Well,_ aku tak heran, sih. Dulu waktu Winky sakit, aku pun sama cemasnya dengan Luna yang bahkan membuatku tak masuk sekolah selama dua hari! Dua hari, 'Mione! Duaaa!" Lavender mengangkat dua jari-jemarinya di udara membentuk huruf 'V' dengan sorot visual yang membulat berlebihan. Sejenak Hermione teringat dengan iklan _Londonmie_ di tv. "Tapi yah, itu dulu. Dulu … dulu … sekali saat aku masih bersekolah di _Brasileira High School_! Oh, Hermione kau tak dapat membayangkan betapa sedihnya aku kala itu. Hatiku perih tercabik-cabik dan seolah teriris sembilu amat pilu melihat Winky yang terkapar lemas tak berdaya di dalam ruangan serba put—"

"Selamat pagi." Cerocosan Lavender Brown terhenti seketika tatkala alunan suara tegas berhasil menelusup dan menembus perhatian seisi ruangan penuh. Dengan mulut yang masih sedikit terbuka, dengan secepat _blitz_ ia pun segera berbalik menghadap meja di depannya. Menoleh sebentar seraya tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Ronald Weasley yang duduk di sebelahnya. Di depannya Harry Potter terlihat duduk berdampingan bersama Seamus Finnigan—yang notabene sangat suka bergonta-ganti tempat duduk. _Well,_ meskipun ini perkuliahan, namun tetap saja di beberapa elektif—mata kuliah pilihan tertentu, mahasiswa-mahasiswi diharuskan untuk duduk secara menetap, mungkin agar lebih mudah dikenali—walaupun nampaknya regulasi tersebut tak begitu berlaku bagi seorang Seamus Finnigan.

"_Attention please."_ Profesor Sybill Trelawney berdeham sebentar, berusaha meredam celotehan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang samar masih kedengaran di beberapa sudut ruangan. Matanya memicing insitif di balik lingkaran kacamata besar yang bertengger setia di wajahnya.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan mahasiswa baru." Belum sedetik, bisik-bisik sudah bergema di sana-sini. "Silakan masuk." Netra setajam elang Profesor Trelawney mengarah fokus ke balik pintu, mengisyaratkan agar mahasiswa baru itu segera masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebelum ia memulai pelajarannya.

"Hi … Namaku Draco." Pemuda itu mengulum senyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan, "Draco Malfoy." Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat seisi ruangan heboh dan takjub sekaligus di waktu yang bersamaan. Bagaimanapun mahasiswa baru ini sangatlah menawan. Sungguh. _Jeans_ _bluish_ yang dikenakannya terlihat sangat padu dengan setelan kemeja hitamnya yang digulung sesiku. Benar-benar seorang kaptivator yang mampu membuat para gadis menjerit-jerit saking tergila-gilanya! Ah, jangan lupakan warna kulitnya yang pucat _ivory—_namun justru itulah yang menjadi daya pikatnya. Jujur, hal itu malah semakin membuatnya terlihat … err, seksi_._ Manik biru-kelabunya yang sangat mengagumkan terlihat begitu elok dan cemerlang tatkala sepasang kelereng indah itu mengedar cermat meneliti seisi ruangan. Dan oh! Gayanya yang begitu _cool_ keterlaluan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya dijamin akan segera meleleh dengan indikasi lutut yang melemas bak jelly. Bisakah kita menyebutnya 'Mr. Charming' mulai dari sekarang, eh?

"Aku pindahan dari _Ellebard The Salem Institute_." Gumaman sejenis 'oh' dengan nada mendamba terdengar memenuhi ruangan—khusunya di kalangan kaum Hawa. "Err, semoga kita dapat menjadi teman yang baik," tutupnya disertai dengan senyum memesona dari bibir setipis sari apelnya. Ia sedikit merapikan poni platinanya tepat di saat Profesor Trelawney mempersilakan dirinya untuk memilih tempat duduk yang diinginkannya. Kontan permata perak pemuda itu kembali mengedar memindai seisi ruangan, beberapa gadis terlihat berusaha mengosongkan sisi-sisi mereka agar Draco dapat duduk di sebelah mereka. Sementara Hermione, yang kebetulan harus duduk sendiri lantaran Luna Lovegood yang tidak masuk hari ini justru sedikit berharap agar pemuda itu tak memilih untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa aneh dengan pemuda ini, meskipun _well,_ ia akui bahwa Draco merupakan pemuda yang sangat tampan! Oh, ralat, lebih dari sekadar tampan, kau tahu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Hah, harapan gadis itu pupus seketika, menguap di udara seiring dengan hembusan napasnya yang terdengar galat. Ia mendongak dan memaksakan sebuah senyum simpul tercuat dari bibir ranum merah mudanya.

"Oh, tentu saja," balasnya pelan, nyaris meringis.

"Hi! Aku Brown. Lavender Brown!" Tetiba si gadis pirang keriting sahabat Hermione itu berbalik dengan wajah ceria, senyum lebar yang nyaris sampai ke garis telinganya benar-benar menunjukkan atestasi bahwa gadis itu sangat antusias dengan kepindahan Draco di perkuliahan mereka.

"Oh, hi, Brown." Draco balas tersenyum sopan.

"Lav-Lav! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Si pemuda berambut merah, Ron Weasley berbisik tajam kepada Lavender sementara profesor Trelawney terlihat sudah sibuk dengan pelajarannya.

"Ups! Maafkan aku, Won-Won." Lavender mencubit pipi Ron gemas membuat pemuda dengan nama belakang Weasley itu meringis kecil. Namun Lavender justru cekikikan melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang dianggapnya lucu itu. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi ke arah Draco sebelum benar-benar kembali duduk dengan normal di tempatnya—itu pun setelah Hermione melayangkan _death glare _kepadanya_. _Mungkin agar tak bertingkah 'kegenitan'.

"Ekhm," Draco berdeham kecil, manik kelabunya melirik ke arah gadis cantik di sebelahnya. Namun sayang, sorot fokus karamel sang gadis justru hanya terpusat pada profesor Trelawney seorang—sama sekali tak memedulikan si murid baru nan tampan yang kini tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ekhm," pemuda itu kembali mengulang. Dan nampaknya kali ini sang Dewi Fortuna tengah memihak kepadanya, buktinya sekarang gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, bukan? Err, meskipun hanya dengan guratan wajah datar serta alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Hi …" Hermione masih diam, dan jujur hal ini sukses membuat Draco sebal sampai ke ubun-ubun. Hey! Dia tak suka diabaikan seperti ini! Dan oh, faktanya ia memang tak pernah diabaikan oleh siapa pun—err, tapi mungkin terkecuali untuk gadis ikal yang satu ini.

"Namaku Draco, Draco Malfoy," ia kembali memulai. Kali ini mencoba untuk lebih ramah lagi. Ah, percayalah andai saja sapaan itu ia tujukan kepada gadis-gadis lain, dijamin tak satupun dari mereka yang akan melewatkannya sia-sia. Sungguh.

"Hn, aku sudah tahu."

Crap! Hanya begitukah?

Gadis itu sama sekali tak menoleh sekarang, terlampau sibuk untuk menuliskan sesuatu di dalam buku catatannya. Draco menggeram tertahan, samudera peraknya terpejam menahan amarah yang nampaknya sudah berada di kulminasi tahap akhir. Namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak lepas kontrol di hadapan gadis menyebalkan ini—_well_, ternyata dia memang agak menyebalkan, setidaknya menurut Draco untuk saat ini. Setelah menarik udara kosong—dia vampir, ingat?—dari sekitarnya, ia lantas kembali memulai.

"Err, maksudku pasti kau mempunyai nama—" Hermione menghentikan aktivitas jemarinya, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Draco Malfoy yang sejak tadi terlihat begitu ingin memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

"—Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"_"

Sedetik Draco merasa menyesal karena sudah cukup banyak bicara dengan gadis yang sama sekali tak menaruh atensi kepadanya. Namun rasa sesal itu goyah dan runtuh seketika tatkala Hermione tak disangka-sangka akhirnya mengulum senyum manis untuknya. Sorot visual gadis itu tertumbuk ke sepasang permata perak sang Malfoy muda.

"Aku Granger, Hermione Granger." Senyum Draco merekah seiring dengan paru-paru hampanya yang serasa ikut terkembang dalam euforia elasi yang begitu eksepsional.

"Nama yang bagus."

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau ingin mengajakku mengobrol, sebaiknya nanti saja. Aku ingin fokus," bisik Hermione seraya menarik buku catatannya sedikit menjauh hingga pemuda di sebelahnya secara tak sengaja dapat melihat samar sampul buku tersebut. Sedetik, Draco merasa tertarik dengan sampul buku sang gadis. Untuk itu, ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya seraya berbisik pelan penuh ketertarikan.

"Hei, tunggu dulu…"

"Ada apa, Malfoy?" Samudera _argent_ Draco Malfoy terlihat fokus menyelami buku catatan Hermione.

"Err, apa kau percaya vampir?" Pemuda itu bertanya hati-hati, sebelah alisnya terangkat, menunggu jawaban.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja aku percaya," desah Hermione lemah.

"Benarkah? Mengapa? _Well,_ umm, maksudku banyak yang beranggapan bahwa vampir hanya mitos." Draco terlihat antusias dengan perkataannya, sementara gadis di sebelahnya tampak menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab.

"_Well_, aku percaya pada vampir karena aku MEMBENCINYA!" Sang gadis menjawab di antara rahang yang seolah saling terkatup rapat. Ia menekankan suaranya di setiap kata—utamanya tepat di kata 'membencinya'.

"Ap—apa?" Draco Malfoy tergagap-gagap dalam kepayahannya menyusun peneraan yang hendak diungkapnya. Kembali terdengar helaan napas setelahnya.

"Aku yakin kau dengar, Malfoy… Aku. Percaya. Vampir. Karena. Aku. M-E-M-B-E-N-C-I-N-Y-A."

.

**.**

**Bersambung ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|Pojok Author|**

Bagi yang belum tahu, (*)**Chupacabra **atau yang biasa juga dikenal dengan 'El Chupacabra' merupakan salah satu makhluk legenda (bahkan ada yang menyebutnya monster) yang menurut sebagian pendapat berwujud **Anjing Penghisap Darah** yang dikabarkan banyak menghuni benua Amerika. Makhluk ini suka menyerang dan menghisap darah (pada umumnya darah ternak, terutama kambing). Namun khusus di dalam fict ini, Loony akan menggambarkan Chupacabra sebagai makhluk yang tak hanya suka menghisap darah hewan, melainkan juga darah manusia.

.

.

Well, saya baru tahu bahwa ternyata "Vampire's Diary" merupakan judul sebuah tv series sekaligus sebuah fandom! Thanks, _Gallatrance Hathaway_—dear :) Tapi tenang aja, guys … Tentu saja ceritanya beda, hehe. Secara saya juga baru tahu, kan -,-

Oke, di chapter kemarin ada beberapa review yang menanyakan perihal fict ini. Untuk itu, saya jawabnya sekaligus aja, ya :)

**Apakah jalan ceritanya akan sama dengan kisah Twilight?**

Well, jujur saya bukan penggemar berat Twilight (tapi swear, saya **bukan** bagian dari **haters**, kok :D) … Jadi, tentu saja ceritanya beda. Secara kan saya gak begitu tahu kisahnya, gimana mau disamain? XD! Kalaupun nantinya ada sedikit kesamaan, percayalah, itu pasti murni hanya karena unsur ketidaksengajaan. Lagi pula saya sudah menulis sinopsis cerita ini, kok :) Jadi secara garis besar, fict ini sudah mempunyai jalannya sendiri.

**Apakah jenis vampirnya seperti di film Twilight?**

Seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, saya tak cukup banyak tahu tentang Twilight sebenarnya. Yang saya dengar dari orang-orang kalau Edward vampir 'bling-bling', eh? *maaf. Well, kalaupun iya, tentu saja Draco bukan vampir seperti itu :D

**Apakah Hermione merupakan reinkarnasi dari sosok gadis di tahun 1719 (290 tahun yang lalu)?**

Untuk pertanyaan ini, saya belum bisa ngasih tahu. Jawabannya bisa 'Ya', bisa 'Tidak'. Tapi percaya deh, kalau kalian tetap setia mengikuti kelanjutan fict ini, nanti akan jelas dengan sendirinya, kok ;)

**Apakah peristiwa di chapter kemarin murni terjadi atau hanya khayalan Draco?**

Well, itu sebenarnya flashback. Liat aja tahunnya 1719, sementara fict ini bersetting tahun 2009 :)

**Apakah Hermione dan Draco memiliki chemistry?**

Err, Loony belum tanya sama mereka :D *plok.

**Yang cinta sama Draco siapa?**

Wah, siapa, ya? Loony sendiri juga cinta sama Draco soalnya ._. *innocent face.

**Chapter kemarin pendek?**

Maaf T_T kan baru prolog, hehe.

Well, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi para pembaca yang sudah bersedia membaca dan meluangkan pendapatnya di chapter kemarin—yang review, fav, follow, makasih, ya! Loony seneng dengan apresiasi kalian dan percaya deh, itu buat Loony semakin semangat untuk lanjutin fict ini :)

Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan, ya! ^_^

**So, review?**

**.**

**.**

**Salam,**

**Miss Loony**


	3. Chapter 2 : Sang Pewaris Kedua

**|Vampire's Diary|**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua tokoh dalam fict ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda J.K. Rowling.

But all of idea and imagination, of course belong to me :)

There's nothing any profit I take from writing this fiction.

**Genre :**

Supernatural, Mystery, Romance

**Rated : T**

**Warning!**

AU, vampir fict, OOC?

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf),

dan juga maaf atas berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

**H**a**p**p**y R**e**a**d**i**n**g, g**u**y**s** … B**u**t**,** DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! RnR p**l**e**a**s**e

**.**

**.**

**Aku tak pernah memakai hati,**

**Aku tak pernah jatuh hati,**

**Aku tak pernah patah hati,**

**Karena aku tak punya hati …**

**.**

"Kau percaya vampir?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Benarkah? Mengapa? _Well,_ umm, maksudku banyak yang beranggapan bahwa vampir hanya mitos."

"Aku percaya pada vampir karena aku MEMBENCINYA!"

.

.

**Harry Potter © J.K****.**** Rowling**

**Vampire's Diar****y © Ms. Loony Lovegood**

**.**

**Chapter 3 (Chapter 2) : Sang Pewaris Kedua**

**.**

Desau angin menggelar risau di keremangan senja. Membubut habis berjuta infatuasi alam semesta yang menjelma dalam buliran-buliran asin dari temaram kelabu yang menggantung apik di kanvas langit yang berselimut lembayung kelam.

Cuaca masam benar-benar tak bersahabat. Desingan angin yang berdenyir melipir dedaunan hingga teronggok lepas di masing-masing pintu rumah yang tertutup rapat dalam ketakutan terhadap alam yang berubah marah, sejak sepersekian detik sebelum mendung pekat mengambil alih otokrasi cakrawala.

Kaca-kaca jendela saling berlomba menghentak debum mengerikan—menghantam keras gendang telinga masing-masing pemilik rumah yang mengkeret di bawah gelungan tebal selimut beraroma debu pasir yang menguar tipis melalui ventilasi-ventilasi ruangan yang terbuka.

Bukan, ini bukan kiamat. Badai lebih tepatnya. Yang perlu kaulakukan di saat seperti ini hanyalah menyelamatkan bokongmu dari terpaan angin ribut yang berebut ramai di muka pintu rumahmu sebelum—

Tok … Tok … Tok …

Ceklek …

Salah satu pintu rumah berderit menahan decitan tatkala sang pemilik nekat memutar knop tua usang yang tak sengaja justru melepas engsel besi bobrok yang terpatri alot di sisi kanan pintu. Pekikan histeris bergema sesudahnya tepat setelah ….

"WAUUURRRGGH!"

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrgggghhhh!"

Hap!

—sebelum tubuhmu terkoyak.

Yah, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Yang perlu kaulakukan di saat seperti ini hanyalah menyelamatkan bokongmu dari terpaan angin ribut yang berebut ramai di muka pintu rumahmu sebelum **iblis dunia benar-benar datang memutus seluruh penghubung kehidupan dari raga bersimbah darahmu.**

**.**

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu berdiri terpekur. Serebrasinya melanglang buana hingga ke sudut delusi fatamorgana. Wajah seputih kapasnya tampak bersemburat merah muda lantaran suhu sekitarnya yang menukik berlebihan di luar nalar, membuatnya harus berulang kali menemu-padukan kedua belah tangannya dalam gesekan dua arah—atas dan bawah—demi mendapatkan jalaran rasa hangat yang sekiranya dapat mengisi tiap-tiap inci pori-pori kulitnya—walau tak cukup banyak memberi efek, sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun, cuaca tetap saja se-ekstrim ini.

Hembusan napas gadis bersurai ikal itu menoreh buraman embun dari balik kaca jendela besar dengan kusen meliuk di hadapannya. Manik karamelnya menyelisik jauh ke depan, memandangi buliran-buliran kesedihan langit yang jatuh bebas menghujam bumi London.

Ia menghela napas bosan. Lagi. Entah mengapa ia sangat tidak menyukai cuaca seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia seolah merasa dirinya mengidap _Hyposhondria_-penyakit bersedih hati tanpa disertai alasan yang jelas. _Well,_ entahlah, ia hanya merasa bahwa ia tak punya cukup alasan yang tepat untuk sekadar berlokusi perihal mengapa ia tidak menyukai hujan disertai angin kencang layaknya yang tengah terjadi sekarang.

"Hermione …" Sebuah tepukan hangat sukses mendarat di atas pundak kanannya. Sang gadis ikal sempat terkejut sebelum ia memutar kepalanya lantas serta-merta menangkap siluet _blonde _bergelombang yang sigap menyapu visualnya.

"Kupikir _Wrackspurt _berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu." Ah, suara itu. Tentu saja Hermione Granger sudah hafal benar dengan suara lembut melayang yang kedengaran tak fokus itu.

"Luna …" Gadis bermanik cokelat itu mengulum senyum tipis. "Ya, mungkin aku memang harus percaya dengan _Wrackspurt._" Hermione terkekeh sejenak sebelum sorot karamelnya kembali berotasi melemparkan pandangan ganjil terhadap sosok gadis 'nyentrik' di hadapannya.

"Kalung baru, eh?" Hermione bertanya keheranan, meskipun dirasanya ia tak perlu mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan. Sang gadis _blonde_ hanya tersenyum samar, mata biru peraknya bergulir menatap ke sebuah bandul berbentuk burung hantu—yang ukurannya sedikit tak lazim—yang menggantung aneh di leher pucatnya.

"Salah satu keajaiban_ Wrackspurt_." Luna Lovegood kembali tersenyum menatap bandulnya penuh empati sebelum samudera _bluish_-nya berpendar menitis euforia elasi menatap sang gadis Granger yang masih memandangnya dengan alis bergumul tepat di tengah.

"Percayalah, mereka makhluk baik meskipun terkadang menyebalkan." Entahlah, Luna lebih terdengar bermonolog ketimbang berbicara dengan Hermione.

"Jadi kau pernah melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pun bisa melihatnya kalau kau bisa percaya pada mereka, kau tahu." Hermione Granger menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, meninggalkan bercak memutih di sana.

"Sama halnya dengan peri. Mereka nyata dalam kenyataan," ujar Luna kembali menerawang. Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya permata biru kelabunya kembali membesar, menonjol tak wajar bak mata elastis sebuah boneka plastik.

"Hey! Itu peri _Brownies_! Aku tak tahu kalau mereka senang menampakkan diri di kala hujan seperti ini." Hermione menjeling bingung sebelum leher jenjangnya ikut terjulur mengikuti arah pandang Luna Lovegood yang kini tengah tersenyum manis di bawah lengkungan bibir merah mudahnya. Gadis Granger itu mengerutkan hidungnya aneh, ia sama sekali tak melihat sesuatu apapun di luar sana. Yang ada hanyalah hamparan rerumputan yang bak satin hijau sejauh indera visualnya menyapu pandang. O ya, tambahan untuk beberapa kepala yang terlihat mencuat dalam ranggasan rinai hujan yang kembali mengganas. Tamparan tajam buliran hujan di pipi tentu tak bisa dikatakan 'biasa'. Meskipun hanya air, toh tetap saja akan terasa menyakitkan di atas epidermis kulitmu, 'kan?

"Aku tak melihat apapun," Hermione bergumam dalam kesangsiannya.

"Kau tak lihat? Mereka di sana." Jari telunjuk Luna mengarah ke depan. "O, Hermione! Itu _Asrais_!" Belum selesai gadis itu memaparkan, kini ia kembali membeliakkan manik _bluish_-nya takjub tatkala kelereng kelabu itu berhasil menangkap sosok peri lainnya, _Asrais_—yang entah di mana tepatnya. Hermione kembali melemparkan atensinya menembus kaca transparan di depannya. Matanya memicing demi memperjelas fokus tangkapan di retinanya.

"Itu …." Lebih memicing.

"Apakah itu …." Hermione berusaha keras mempertajam visualisasinya di tengah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur karpet hijau alam _Hogwarts University_. Sementara Luna nampak menunggu-nunggu dengan antusias, berharap sahabat ikalnya itu dapat melihat keajaiban peri layaknya dirinya.

"Itu—Malfoy!" pekik Hermione terkejut tepat di saat sorot karamelnya menitis pandang sejumput pirang platina di bawah salah satu kanopi sekolah. Luna melirik, lantas turut memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang anak baru tersebut hingga sebuah bisikan panik menelusup masuk melalui cuping telinga berhias anting lobak tak wajarnya.

"Luna! Aku harus pergi, aku tak ingin dia menempeliku terus-menerus!" Sang gadis Lovegood itu terlihat bingung sebelum senyuman samar terkembang di wajah piasnya.

"Kau suka padanya?" tanyanya seolah tak cukup peduli dengan sorot tajam sang gadis Granger yang terhujam untuknya.

"Telan kata-katamu, Luna," tegur Hermione seraya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang terjatuh bebas di atas wajah jelitanya.

"Jadi kau mengakuinya?" Suara pelan melamun itu mau tak mau membuat sang gadis hazel harus memutar kelereng pekatnya yang berpendar galat di bawah lengkungan alis _dark brown_-nya.

"Tak akan!"

"_Well_, aku bisa meminta peri _Brownies_ untuk membantu hubungan kalian." Luna tersenyum tipis di antara dengusan kesal yang terhembus dari lawan bicaranya tepat di saat ia baru saja meyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Beritahu aku kalau kau berubah pikiran, Hermione! Para klan _Brownies_ sangat baik padaku!" Gadis bersurai pirang kotor sepunggung itu memekik kecil dalam gestur kalemnya tatkala kibaran mahkota cokelat Hermione berlalu meninggalkan visualnya. Ia tersenyum ceria lantas kembali mengayunkan langkah-langkah riangnya menapaki koridor-koridor sekolah. Rambut pirang serta anting lobaknya ikut bergoyang mengikuti sang empunya yang mulai memacu kaki reniknya dalam euforia elasi non delusi.

**.**

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, _mate_!" Draco berbalik terkejut ketika sebuah sapaan hangat melintas lalu dalam rungunya.

"Oh, hei!" katanya tak cukup berminat.

"Kau anak baru itu, 'kan?" Pemuda Malfoy itu mengangguk lantas menyatukan kedua alis pirangnya tepat di tengah.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya datar.

"Oh, tidak. Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu." Pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap dengan kulit bak porselen itu tersenyum tipis. Draco sedikit mengubah ekspresinya, bibir tipisnya lekas mengungkung lengkungan samar.

"Kenalkan," mulai pemuda itu lagi. "Aku Nott, Theodore Nott." Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Draco yang dengan hati-hati mulai menjabat jemari pemuda yang mengaku bernama Theodore Nott itu. Manik perak kelabunya berpendar awas menyelisik Theo dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," sang pemuda platina berujar kalem.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu, Dra—Oh, mhh maaf … Maksudku Malf—"

"Tak apa," potong Draco segera. Theo mengulum senyum lebar.

"_Well_, kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku. Dan kuharap di beberapa elektif kita akan sekelas." Theodore Nott mengedip sekilas sebelum berlalu pergi—setelah sempat menepuk pundak Draco Malfoy pelan.

Vampir tampan itu, Draco, berdecak entah mengapa sebelum ia turut memacu kakinya dalam langkah-langkah panjang menyusuri koridor.

**.**

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

**.**

"Blaise! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!" Bola perak kelabu Draco Malfoy nyaris saja menyentak keluar dari rongganya ketika melihat seonggok kresek hitam—oh, maaf, maksudku seorang pemuda berkulit hitam manis tengah berdiri apik di balik pintu toilet yang baru saja berderit terbuka seiring dengan surai platinanya yang menyembul keluar setelahnya.

"Merindukanmu, _My Love-Love_ Draco!" Blaise menyengir polos. Pemuda Malfoy itu nyaris saja memuntahkan isi perutnya mendengarkan penuturan sahabat karibnya itu. Entahlah, mual melanda tubuh bagian tengahnya.

"Hah! Kau ini, aku hanya bercanda, tentu saja!" Pemuda itu memutar kelereng pekatnya disertai dengan dengusan sebal. Draco membuang 'napas' lega—bersyukur lebih tepatnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" selidik Draco, mulai memperhatikan tindak-tanduk Blaise Zabini yang kini tengah mengenakan _jeans_ biru, lengkap dengan sebuah kaos oblong berwarna _prune_—yang sebenarnya tak begitu cocok untuk kulit gelapnya.

"Terkesima?" Blaise menaik-turunkan alisnya berulang kali. Draco mendengus bosan seraya melempar tatapan datar.

"Aku? Terkesima padamu? Tunggu hingga neraka direnovasi." Pemuda hitam manis itu tergelak sebentar sebelum kembali menyahut.

"Tak menyesal dengan itu?"

"O, sudahlah, Blaise. Cepat katakan, apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan pakaian seperti itu?" Draco mengerutkan hidung mancungnya.

"_Well_, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa _Chupacabra_ kini merajalela. Dan aku diutus ke sini oleh ayahmu untuk sekadar memastikan keselamatanmu," jelas Blaise serius. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku dapat baju ini dari orang di muka sekolahmu. Dia pingsan setelah kuperlihatkan taring panjangku." Blaise menyengir lebar, sementara Draco sudah tak begitu memperhatikan kalimat terakhir pemuda itu.

"Setelah ratusan tahun, mengapa mereka baru kembali menampakkan diri?" pemuda Malfoy itu bergumam, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aneh."

"O, ya, Blaise, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini. Orang lain tak boleh melihatmu."

"Kau mengusirku?" Blaise memasang tampang memelas. "_Hell_! Di sini benar-benar nyaman, Draco! Dan aku yakin banyak darah perawan lezat di sini!" ujarnya antusias.

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai berbuat yang aneh-aneh, Blaise. Kupastikan kau tak akan lagi berjumpa dengan kepalamu," desis Draco dari balik geliginya yang mengatup cukup rapat.

"Woa, santai, _mate_! Aku hanya bercanda." Blaise kembali mengulum senyum lebar—lebih kepada bentuk rasa takutnya untuk terpisah dengan kepalanya. "O ya, kuperingatkan kau agar lebih berhati-hati. Kurasa kemunculan mereka bukan hanya karena kebetulan semata." Pemuda itu mendermakan pandangan awasnya, kembali serius.

"Kupikir mereka mengincar sesuatu. Wood, Oliver Wood, kau tahu," Blaise menyuarakan estimasinya, berbisik sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Dengan apa? Terbang, tentu saja. Bersyukurlah karena tak satupun yang melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

**.**

"….Sebagaimana yang diketahui dari artefak-artefak astronomi yang berasal dari era prasejarah, misalnya monumen-monumen Mesir dan Nubia, atau Stonehenge yang berasal dari Britania—"

"Sssttt … sssttt …" Hermione masih serius mendengarkan penjelasan dari Profesor Aurora Sinistra, sambil sesekali mencatat hal-hal yang dirasanya penting.

"—Orang-orang dari peradaban-peradaban awal semacam Babilonia, Yunani, China, India, dan Maya juga didapati telah melakukan pengamatan metodologis atas langit malam—"

"Sssttt … Ssssttt … Granger!" Draco berbisik penuh minat, sementara sang gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama belakang Granger itu masih gigih menaruh devosinya terhadap sosok wanita tinggi semampai berambut lurus _brunette_ yang tengah sibuk menerangkan di muka kelas.

Ah, Hermione sedikit risih dengan ini, sebenarnya. Tapi tak mungkir, lagi-lagi mereka mendapat kelas yang sama. Gadis itu menghela napas letih. Sungguh, Draco begitu memusingkannya sejak kali pertama pemuda itu melongokkan wajah piasnya di depan cuping hidung berbintiknya.

"—Cukup banyak cabang-cabang ilmu yang pernah turut disertakan sebagai bagian dai astronomi, dan apabila diperhatikan, sifat cabang-cabang ini sangat beragam. Dari astronomi, pelayaran berbasis angkasa, astronomi observasional, sampai dengan penyusunan kalender dan astrologi. Meski demik—"

"Granger … Kumohon, berbaliklah. Sebentar saja." Pemuda Malfoy itu masih bersikeras untuk mengajak Hermione mengobrol, meskipun sang gadis sama sekali tak menampakkan sikap yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia akan berbalik ke arah Draco walau hanya sepersekian detik. Draco tak gentar, ia mencoba cara lain. Semoga ini bisa membantu.

"—Pada abad ke-20, astronomi profesional terbagi menjadi dua cabang, astronomi observasional dan astronomi teoritis. Yang pertama, melibatkan pengumpulan data dari pengamatan atas benda-benda langit yang kemudian akan diambil menggunakan prinsip dasar fisika. Yang kedua, terpusat pada upaya pengembangan model-model komputer atau analitis guna menjelaskan sifat-sifat benda langit serta fenomena-fenomena alam lainnya—"

Draco tak kehabisan akal, meski sedikit di luar nalar bahwa gadis itu tak akan mengacuhkannya kali ini—sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

**Granger …**

**Apa salahku? Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu.**

**Apakah wajahku yang kelewat tampan ini begitu menyilaukan berlian hazelmu?**

**D.M.**

Draco segera melipat selembaran kertas itu, membentuknya hingga menyerupai pesawat kecil. Memberinya sedikit udara lantas menerbangkannya ke arah meja Hermione yang nyatanya hanya terpaut dua meja di depan sisi kanannya.

Gadis Granger itu mengernyit sejenak sebelum jari-jemarinya berhenti menari di atas lembaran catatannya yang kini telah sampai hingga halaman kesembilan. Tipikal Granger. Sungguh.

**Apa salahmu? Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?**

_**Well**_**, sebenarnya aku tak 'masalah' kalau kau memang memaksudkan hal itu.**

_**It's no problem of mine!**_

**H.G.**

Draco menarik senyum simpul tatkala dilihatnya sebuah surat balasan kini mendarat mulus di atas mejanya, sebelum wajahnya berubah keruh dalam tatanan alis pirangnya yang merengut sebal. Jemarinya bergerak lincah, tergesa.

**Bukan. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Hanya saja, kenapa kau selalu berusaha menghindariku?**

**Apakah sekadar menjadi teman saja tak pantas? :(**

**D.M. **

Hermione menggeram tertahan, tepat di saat atensi karamelnya kembali menilik sebuah lembaran kertas yang melayang begitu saja dari balik punggungnya.

**Malfoy! Bisakah kau tak menggangguku barang sejenak?! AKU INGIN FOKUS! Jangan biarkan aku menguliti kulit pucatmu sementara kelas masih berlangsung!**

**H.G.**

**P.S. : Serius mau berbicara denganku? Aku butuh pencerahan!**

Draco mengerutkan keningnya bingung ketika melihat _postscript_ dari Hermione. Pencerahan? Apakah itu berarti sesuatu yang berbau puitis? Romantis? Baiklah, kalau itu memang maunya. Maka dengan seringai terkembang, jemari pucat pemuda Malfoy itu pun kembali menyelami selembar kertas di hadapannya dengan tekun. Sesekali ia nampak berpikir lalu kemudian menulis. Mengernyit, menulis. Mengernyit, menulis. Begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya bibir setipis sari apelnya menyunggingkan senyum puas.

Namun naas, nestapa menghampirinya tepat di saat pesawat kertas itu justru melayang jauh dari perkiraannya.

"—Astronomi teoritis berusaha untuk menerangkan hasil-hasil pengamatan astronomi observasional, dan astronomi observasional kemudian akan mencoba untuk membuktikan kesimpulan yang dibuat oleh astronomi teorit—"

'Merlin! Ini gila!' Draco membatin tak percaya, ia membenamkan seluruh permata abunya dalam kelopak penatnya. Ia gusar, sangat-teramat gusar. Dan kalau boleh jujur, lebih dari sekadar kata gusar sebenarnya.

'Satu ….' Pemuda itu menghitung dalam relung, 'Dua … Tiii—'

"Apa ini?" Profesor Sinistra mengerutkan hidung panjangnya bingung, tepat di saat sebuah kertas berbentuk pesawat kecil menancap tak elit di atas surai _brunette_-nya.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI?!" Profesor Astronomi itu mendesis tajam dengan wajah memerah, terlebih setelah beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasisiwi nampak terkekeh pelan menyaksikannya—meski sebagian besar di antara mereka mati-matian untuk saling menyembunyikan tawa yang sudah berada di pangkal tenggorokan masing-masing.

Draco mencelos, sementara Hermione hanya bisa ternganga seraya menepuk pelan keningnya sendiri. Lavender menatap tanpa kedip, sedang Luna hanya melempar ekspresi biasanya. Datar dan terlihat _dreamy_, meski alis pirang tipisnya sedikit melengkung menyirat tanya.

"AYO CEPAT MENGAKU! Kalau tak ada di antara kalian yang mengaku, maka saya akan—"

"Maaf, Profesor. Saya tak sengaja." Dengan gagah beraninya Draco tetiba berdiri dari balik mejanya, suaranya sama sekali tak bergetar meski munafik apabila ia tak merasa _nervous—well, _walau hanya sedikit. Kira-kira … seujung kuku?

Tak perlu waktu lama, hanya dalam sedetik maka kini seluruh pasang mata bergulir tepat menghujam sosok pemuda pirang platina itu. Punggung Draco serasa berlubang atas tatapan-tatapan lapar—ingin tahu yang diarahkan hampir seluruh kepala dalam ruangan itu terhadapnya.

"Kuharap kau punya alasan yang tepat untuk ini, Mister Malfoy," Profesor Sinistra berkata tajam sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membuka lipatan kertas itu.

Satu detik …

Tiga detik …

Lima detik …

Tujuh detik …

Detik kesembil—

"Mister Malfoy! Maju ke depan!" Draco melengos sebelum beranjak berdiri mengikuti titah sang profesor Astronomi. Ia tahu, sangat-sangat tahu. Ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Bacakan ini di hadapan seluruh teman-temanmu!" Draco membeliak terkejut.

"Ap—apa? Ta…tapi, maksudku—maaf, apakah Anda serius?"

"Apakah menurutmu aku sedang berkelakar, Mister Malfoy? Cepat bacakan dengan suara lantang!" Draco menahan napas—meski percuma sebenarnya, kau tahu.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?!"

"Ba..baik, Profesor. Ekhm …" Draco berdeham sebentar lantas mulai membaca isi lembaran kertas yang tengah dipegangnya dengan sangat kencang itu. Entah mengapa wajahnya sedikit memerah. Malu, mungkin? Memangnya apa yang ia tulis? Pencerahan semacam apakah gerangan?

Oke, baiklah. Tarik, hembuskan … Tarik, hembuskan. Ayo baca, anak manis.

"**Dapatkah kau mendefinisikan cinta, Hermione Granger?**

**Menurutku, cinta itu seperti perak sang rembulan**

Sederhana lantas bermakna bagi kehidupan

Laksana pelita dalam kegelapan

Kadang redup tersapu angan

**Kaukah yang meminjamkan cantik pada kelamnya langit?**

Dari lembayung senja membentang cakrawala

Sementara diriku seolah tertelan unggun kelabu

Hingga malam beranjak meninggalkan desau angin yang mengepak dalam relungku

**O rembulan perak, ingatkah kau pada cemerlangnya permata **_**hazel**_**-nya?**

Sorot netra yang hanya bisa kutebak sebagai sajak

Teduh merebak membubut sukmaku

Mengepul menumpuk berjuta sesak

**Yah, sesak. Seolah tanpa napas … Tanpa detak memilukan."**

"_"

"_"

"_"

Krik … Krik … Krik …

Wajah pias Draco lantas berubah merah, semerah kembang geranium tepat di saat ia baru saja selesai membacakan puisi konyolnya untuk sang gadis Granger yang awalnya bersifat 'privasi' itu. Ya, awalnya—dan sayang sekali itu berarti tidak untuk sekarang.

Pemuda itu menunduk dalam diam, mengubur kepalanya dalam-dalam pada cerahnya marmer _carmine _yang kini dirasanya seratus kali lipat lebih menarik dibanding dengan tatapan-tatapan geli yang dilemparkan orang-orang padanya._ Well, _sebenarnya sedari tadi ia sama sekali belum menilik keadaan sekitarnya, tapi ia pastikan bahwa sekarang tentu saja orang-orang tengah menghujaninya dengan tatapan konyol yang dirasanya memang pantas ditujukan untuknya. Namun—

PROK … PROK … PROK …

Apa itu? Ia bertanya dalam hati, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dengan rasa canggung.

Koor membahana dan membanjiri sepenjuru ruangan. _Nah, lho?_ Apa yang terjadi? Apakah bentuk penghinaan mereka seperti ini? Tapi bukankah ini semacam—

"Puisi yang keren!" ucap seorang mahasiswi berambut karamel.

"Romantis sekali!"

"Betapa senangnya aku kalau puisi itu untuk diriku!"

"Kyaaaa! Draco Malfoy, aku padamu!" Untuk yang ini, Draco tanpa sadar menarik ujung bibirnya—membentuk sebuah seringai tipis khas dirinya sendiri.

"Huh, apa bagusnya, sih? Aku juga bisa!" Hah! Tentu saja komentar yang ini merupakan komentar dari sebagian kaum Adam di dalam ruangan itu, termasuk Ronald Billius Weasley yang tak henti-hentinya mendengus sebal melihat teman-temannya menyanjung sang Malfoy junior.

"Won-won … Kapan kau akan membuatkanku puisi seperti itu?" Lavender Brown menarik-narik lengan kekar sang pemuda Weasley, wajahnya mendamba.

"Hermione, dia manis, kau tahu," Luna yang duduk di depan Hermione berbalik dan berbisik pelan. Senyumnya merekah samar.

'_Hell! Hell! Hell!_ Siapa saja, kumohon bunuh aku sekarang,' _inner_ gadis itu merana.

**.**

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

**.**

_**If the sky forgot me someday, I would wait for you somewhere.**_

"Luna, kau belum pulang?" Sebuah suara menyentaknya. Dengan tergesa gadis _blonde_ itu menutup sebuah buku bersampul biru perak di hadapannya setelah sebelumnya sempat menuliskan sekuplet kalimat di dalam sana. Hermione mengernyit bingung, ingin tahu.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"Bukan apa-apa, Hermione." Luna tersenyum tipis, kelereng biru kelabunya bergerilya di wajah jelita Hermione. Gadis Granger itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, belum sepenuhnya yakin.

"Kau menulis diari?" selidiknya lagi. "_Well_, aku baru tahu." Luna Lovegood menggeleng kecil.

"Bukan diari sebenarnya, hanya … Buku tugas biasa," jelas gadis penggemar puding itu. "Aku belum pulang. Masih ada yang perlu kuurus. Kau tak apa-apa 'kan pulang sendiri, Hermione? Sayangnya Lavender sepertinya baru saja pergi beberapa menit lalu bersama Ronald." Aha! Itulah Luna, berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan, ia lebih suka menyebut si pemuda Weasley dengan nama 'Ronald' ketimbang Ron.

"Umm, _well_ … Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya. Hati-hati, Lun …" Gadis Lovegood itu mengangguk lantas mengumbar senyum manisnya seiring dengan berlalunya Hermione dari atensi pandangnya.

**.**

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

**.**

Hujan baru saja mereda beberapa jam lalu. Kini halaman _Hogwarts University_ tampak berkilau dalam siraman cahaya matahari senja—yah, seakan baru saja dicat. Langit tak berawan pada sore itu seolah tersenyum kepada diri sendiri dengan memantulkan siluetnya di atas permukaan danau yang gelap tapi gemerlap—yang berada tepat di belakang kampus. Lapangan rumput yang bak satin hijau pun kadang beriak dan sesekali ikut bergoyang pelan terembus angin sepoi.

Entah mengapa gadis itu merasa perlu untuk ke tempat ini terlebih dahulu. Hatinya bergolak tanpa sebab, menuntunnya untuk mengayuh kaki reniknya ke tempat ini. Danau Hitam _Hogwarts University. _Danau yang konon menyimpan berjuta mistis dan legenda—bahkan sebelum kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu itu berdiri di sana.

Luna pernah mengatakan bahwa tak jarang ia melihat sosok Putri Duyung di dalam danau itu. Tapi, toh, bukankah Luna memang aneh? Dan bagi Hermione, selama ia tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia tak akan percaya begitu saja. Ah, jangan buat gadis ikal itu tertawa. _Hell!_ Ia bahkan tak percaya akan mitos apapun, hingga vampir sekalipun!

Gadis itu menghela napas sebelum menghempaskan bokongnya kasar di atas sebuah bangku tua yang memang sengaja ditempatkan di sana—di tepian Danau Hitam. Sebuah bangku dengan ukiran ular melilit yang terlihat aneh dan ganjal. Cat _chartreuse_-nya bahkan sudah mengelupas di sana-sini. Tapi percayalah, bangku itu masih layak dan nyaman untuk sekadar digunakan bersantai di sekitar danau.

"Hi, Granger!"

Hermione mengubur hazelnya dalam kelopaknya, berharap setelah ia membuka mata, apa yang didengarnya barusan hanya sekadar delusi semata. Ah, lagi-lagi suara itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Malfoy?" Gadis itu bertanya meski atensinya masih tertuju ke depan. Toh, tanpa berbalik pun ia sudah tahu pasti siapa pemuda yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Aku mahasiswa di sini. Apa tak boleh?" Bukannya menjawab, Malfoy junior itu justru kembali melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan—yang pada dasarnya lebih tepat dikatakan sebuah insinuasi.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Hermione memilih diam, sementara tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak ke samping—memberikan sedikit ruang untuk pemuda pucat itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Draco. Kini samudera peraknya ikut menyelami pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Danau Hitam yang berkilau diterpa terik lembayung senja membayang nostalgia di benaknya. Entah apa.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sang gadis.

"Apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan?" singkap Hermione datar, masih belum rela melepas sorot fokusnya terhadap lanskap danau gemerlap yang tersaji apik memanjakan manik karamelnya. Jujur, meskipun sederhana, tapi ini cukup ampuh untuk menjadi sebuah meditasi tersendiri bagi gadis bersurai cokelat bergelombang itu—_well_, melepaskan jenuh, kau tahu.

"Kalau kau merasa cerdas, maka jawabannya 'ya'." Seketika gadis hazel itu berbalik, netranya memicing insitif terhadap sang pemuda. Namun aneh, tak satupun kalimat atau bahkan kata yang meluncur keluar dari bibir sang gadis. Tiga detik setelahnya hanya ada helaan napas letih yang menguar dan bercampur dengan udara sore di sekitar danau.

"Aku hanya bertanya, tak lebih. Mengapa kau selalu berusaha menghindariku?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Kukira kau seorang gadis jenius."

"Itu tak akan membantumu untuk mengorek jawaban dariku," balas Hermione lagi.

"Menarik, kau sungguh gadis yang menarik, Granger." Draco terkekeh pelan. Sorot abunya tampak berpendar penuh kehangatan. Meski Hermione berusaha keras untuk menampik hal itu dari serebrasinya.

"Kurasa aku tak butuh pendapatmu." Gadis itu hendak beranjak berdiri sebelum jemari pucat melingkar defensif di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. Mau tak mau hal itu membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apakah kita tak bisa jadi teman, Granger?"

Hening.

"Bahkan yang kuminta hanya 'teman', sederhana 'kan? Atau kau memang tak mau?" Suara bariton Draco entah mengapa tetiba berubah sendu, meski Hermione tak melihat secara langsung ekspresi wajah sang pemuda Malfoy tersebut. Tapi ia dapat merasakannya dengan … hatinya.

"Aku tak bilang begitu."

Hening.

"Benarkah? _Well_, kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'." Draco tersenyum lebar di balik punggung mungil Hermione.

"Aku harus pergi," pamit gadis itu. Draco yang seolah mengerti maka dengan segera melepas cengkeraman tak seberapa kuatnya di pergelangan Hermione. Yang terpenting kini gadis itu sudah tak membangun 'tembok' di antara mereka.

"Hati-hati, Granger," Draco berbisik dalam keremangan senja, memandangi punggung Hermione yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari titisan pandangnya. Merasa sang gadis Granger yang sudah tak tersapu visual, akhirnya pemuda itu pun turut memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Dengan apa? Terbang, kau tahu.

**.**

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

**.**

Hermione tidak mengerti. Ini baru pukul 07.29 pm. Tapi mengapa keadaan sekitar sudah semencekam ini? Entahlah, ia hanya merasakan pori-pori kulitnya yang semakin lebur dengan kuaran hawa dingin sekitar. Berulang kali gadis mungil itu terpaksa menemu-padukan kedua belah tangannya hanya sekadar untuk mendapatkan jalaran kehangatan. Setidaknya hal itu membuat hidungnya sedikit membaik, tak semerah sebelumnya.

Greszeeekgg …. Sregg …. Sreekkgg …

Gadis itu mengusap leher belakangnya paranoid. Hawa dingin seolah mengungkung keberaniannya. Lagi pula suara apa yang baru didengarnya barusan?

Ayolah, Hermione … Berpikir positif. Mungkin itu hanya kresekan yang tak sengaja tersapu angin lantas berdesing lantaran bergesekan dengan ranting-ranting pepohonan? _Well_, ekspektasi yang cukup menghibur, Hermione. Tapi—apa kau yakin?

Sejujurnya gadis itu tak cukup yakin, meski berulang kali ia secara terus-menerus menyuarakan semangat positif untuk dirinya sendiri. Dengan tergesa ia menambah laju jalannya. Tak mungkir bahwa sejauh ini, ia sudah berhasil menjejakkan kaki-kaki reniknya hingga di gang masuk menuju _Gryffindor Resident—_Sejatinya, kendaraan umum memang tak selalu bisa mengantar hingga tepat di depan rumahnya. Tapi Hermione tak pernah benar-benar mempersoalkan masalah itu. Toh, jaraknya juga sudah tak begitu jauh.

'_Well_, sebentar lagi kau sampai, Hermione. Mengubur diri di dalam selimut dengan secangkir cokelat panas terdengar menarik. Bukan begitu?' Tak henti-hentinya gadis Granger itu menanam autosugesti dalam benaknya. Ya, sejauh ini baik-baik saja 'kan? Sebelum—

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhh!"

"WAAAAAUUUURRRGGGHHHH!"

.

**.**

**Bersambung ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|Pojok Author|**

Well, bagi yang belum tahu (meskipun saya yakin benar bahwa bagi kalian yang **PECINTA PERI seperti saya** pasti sangat tahu hal ini), **Peri Brownies** merupakan jenis peri yang senang berada di sekitar manusia dan pekarangan rumah atau tempat semacamnya. Mereka bersifat bersahabat dan benar-benar bisa membantu :) (seperti yang diomongin Luna di atas). Sementara **Peri Asrais **merupakan jenis peri laki-laki mungil—kecil serta lembut. Mereka pada dasarnya tak bisa terkena matahari secara langsung, selain itu mereka lebih memlilih untuk meleburkan/menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam (nah, itu sebabnya Luna ngelihat mereka pas lagi hujan, hehe) … **I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES! **Hw 'bout u? :)

O ya, jujur, Loony sangat senang dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan perbintangan, langit malam, dan pokoknya yang berbau **astronomi. **Itu sebabnya Loony masukin sedikit pelajaran astronomi dasar ke dalam chapter ini (dan Loony seneng banget pas dapet kado Birthday Fiction from **Row Fawkes** yang berbau astronomi! :D hihi *curcol/salah fokus).

O ya, anggep aja jurusan perkuliahan yang diambil DraMione di sini adalah jurusan yang membahas hal semacam astronomi, hewan-hewan mitos/legenda, ramuan herbal, dan berbagai pelajaran lain yang cukup ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran-pelajaran di Hogwarts secara canon. Meskipun saya yakin itu agak mustahil, tapi demi kepentingan cerita, dimafhumi aja, ya ^^ Lagian Loony juga udah terlanjur cinta, sih, sama pelajaran-pelajaran Hogwarts. Jadi meskipun AU, tetep susah move on. Hihihi …

Saya **memohon maaf** jikalau chapter 3 **lama update**-nya dan mungkin gak memuaskan sama sekali. Alasan klasik; saya bener2 sibuk T_T tapi ini kebetulan lagi ada waktu, jadinya Loony manfaatin buat nulis :) Semoga gak begitu mengecewakan, ya *Aamiin.

Btw, **terima kasih banyak** saya ucapkan kepada kalian semua yang udah nyempatin diri untuk review, fav, dan follow fict ini :*

Aw! Seriously, saya gak nyangka fic dengan tema se-mainstream ini masih bisa diterima cukup banyak readers, hehe. Percayalah, review-review kalian menjadi bahan bakar semangat buat saya nulis dan melanjutkan fict ini meski sedang dalam keadaan pelik oleh waktu seperti sekarang :)

Actually, saya sedang memasuki masa **SEMI HIATUS**, jadi mohon maaf dan maklum jika tak bisa secepatnya meng-update fict ini. Tapi jika yang meminta dan meminati ternyata masih cukup banyak, maka saya akan berusaha keras dan mengusahakan segala hal yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Saya usahakan menulis di waktu-waktu luang saya ^^

LOVE YOUUU~

**So, REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**Salam,**

**MissLoony**

**.**

**.**

**P.S.** : Sepertinya **"Vampire's Diary"** bukan suatu fandom, buku, ataupun tv series, deh kayaknya ._. Bukannya itu **"Vampire Diaries"**, ya? Beda dikit dinggg~ … Diarinya jamak XD *plok. Ah, yaudah deh. No problem :D

**P.S.S** : Isi puisi yang dibaca Draco di chapter ini merupakan potongan dari fict saya yang lainnya—yang kebetulan publish (pertama kalinya) di FNI, hehehe.


End file.
